


The Rise

by Silver_Stripe_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Stripe_Writes/pseuds/Silver_Stripe_Writes
Summary: You find an old book. Read it?





	The Rise

This is a story passed down from a far-out ancestor, the first of our branch and subbranch. They remembered it clearly and strived to pass this story as vividly as possible. Others didn’t feel the same way. One wanted to learn about the world and their powers, while the other strove to find out who made us and where she was then.

Legend spoke of a god. A god who barely spoke to the people, much less interact. We call her, The Silver God. She was mainly busy constructing our world. When the first of our people, the Aimasen, were created, she left us to populate the world she made. We were confused, left without a leader. Archen, the first one of our passive branch, calmed the other 36 and tried to lead them. The ones of the Emotion branch did not care for him and left. Those of the Life followed for a while but stayed in a previous area to study themselves and their location. 

Archen finally settled the other eleven of his branch in the Magic Cliffs. This was believed to be her place of awakening. Jamirsa, the first of our aggressive branch, started trying to use her and the other six aggressive Arcanes’ powers to terraform and construct the sacred land for buildings. Archen and the other five tried to convince them otherwise, but Jamirsa claimed she would’ve accepted the change of the land she made. Her other five backed her up. This had led to a bad fight that destroyed the camp and land combined. They had explored every inch of what they could do, at the expense of trust for each other, and the destruction of a sacred land.

They were halted by chains of ink bringing them hard onto the ground. And she, The Silver God, came before them, looking angry with both sides. Jamirsa was suddenly afraid and bowing before her metaphorically, given they were still restrained. The Silver God drained Archen and Jamirsa of their powers as punishment and were forbidden from ever setting within 100 feet of the area. The other branches and the descendants to come were to also be under this ban. The other ten were saved from the curse the leaders were put into, demanded to carry on the ban to the other branches and beyond by the god.

Archen and Jamirsa were very weak. They struggled to walk for more than 5 minutes without tripping or fainting, and they could no longer use their powers. The group allied back up to take care of them and reunite with the rest. They, along with the leaders of the other branches and subbranches, built the first permanent village, Hexadar: The Village of Peace. This was the village that brought many together for the next few hundred years to come.


End file.
